iAm Stronger
by kjwolf
Summary: Sam reflects on her relationship with the rest of the iCarly gang. Contains Cam friendship, Spam friendship, and Seddie friendship. Sam-centric. Song-fic.


**OK, this is my third song-fic, but my second iCarly song-fic. So I am hoping this one will work. Anyway, the name of this song is called "Stronger" by Jennette McCurdy (I suggest you look it up on Google (which I do not own) and listen to it. It's a very good- oh, who am I kidding? It's a great song. So I hope you like it and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Jennette McCurdy's "Stronger." They all go to their respectful owners.

* * *

**

_It's only temporary, but it feels like you're stuck_

_Like no wishing well could ever change your luck_

_They say when door closes, another opens up_

_And you walk right through_

_Yeah you know what to do _

-Stronger (Jennette McCurdy)

* * *

Samantha "Sam" Puckett was quietly sitting on the roof of her house. Beside her was her Pear Home playing music from her Pear Pod. The moon shown on the tomboy girl. Her curls were shining in the white light of the moon. Her blonde curls were like angels hair and her icy, piercing, blue eyes stared up at the sky. Sam was quietly thinking- yes I know shocking, if you knew Sam Puckett- about the day. It was... well... interesting to say at least. Not the type of day Sam would've expected. If it was up to her, she would've been sitting on her couch, eating her tasty, yummy Fat Cakes, a bucket of fried chicken, and ham. Just thinking about that made her mouth water and her stomach rumble. She was hungry, but then again, when aren't Pucketts hungry.

Sam finally came back with a handful of Fat Cakes and her favorite food product in the world, ham... Sam began to garble down the heavenly food while thinking. Hey, you can't think on empty tummy, right. As she ate and thought, well mostly ate, while leaving to very er, disturbing smacking sounds while she ate. Well, Momma does love her meat. Anyway as the girl ate and thought, she began to recall the day she had and it was crazy.

Carly, Spencer, The Tech Geek, and her all went to Webicon. They tried to go last time, but they were held captive by a psycho (not something she wanted to repeat or talk about, ever). This time she felt like it was bit more crazier and it it definitely was. Rabid iCarly fans tried to "kill" Fredwad, personally if it was up to her she let him be trampled, but Carly being the good friend she was, told her to help the nerd. Too, bad he went right back in and enjoyed it, too. Ah, Webicon.

It was later that day that really confused her, maybe even "weakened" her. Gasp! Sam Puckett weak? Impossible! The iCarly gang was answering question until one person asked if Freddie was dating Carly. Then the fights. Super fan who wanted Sam and Freddie together (apparently called Seddiers) fought against super fan who called themselves "Creddiers." Ugh, thought Sam, to her it sound it like "Cruddy-iers." However, there was a pang in her chest, something she's felt when ever Carly got attention or when Freddie, why is she saying his name and more importantly calling him "Freddie?" Sam was used to it, but today it hurt more. Why, was the question. Now she needed answers. The whole thing was started by Carly, well more or less and ended by Carly, again more or less. So why did it hurt more today then any other day in her life. There was one time that it came extremely close to this one and it when Dorkwad saved Carly and they became, she shuddered, a couple. But every time she thought of these things, it weakened her. She had to put up this barrier. No one understood her not even her best friend, Carly.

The music finally switched songs. This one had stared out soft. Sam quietly listened to the music that was playing and how it related to her life. However, the problem was when it stared playing, she didn't recognize it. And that was when it got a little bit creepy.

_You feel out of breath, used up and broken down_

_Just like a shattered glass, in pieces on the ground_

_Some days you want to scream, but you can't make sound_

_But you're not alone_

Sam was sick of it! Carly got everyone, so why not her? Her ex-boyfriend left her for her best friend, Carly. Her other ex-boyfriend Pete, well who cares about him, he left after the first date. Carly got over 700 guys to help her get a date to the Girls Choice Dance. Sam didn't have any luck. She even got Benson to dance with her. How many did she get? None. There were the time were she wanted to throw a fit, but she couldn't. There had to be people like her, right? Her question wasn't answered.

_Here comes another day, here comes another fight_

_You'd rather give it up then give it one more try_

_'Cause no one understands the way you feel inside_

_You're not alone_

Oh, God help her! She was always in trouble, detention after detention. It wasn't that she didn't want it, it was that Sam was so used to it. Grade after grade. It was nuts. Some days she wished that she have to do this. No one truly understood her. No one. Not Carly, Queen of the Dorks, Spencer, even her own mother. But again, was there really people who were like her? Sam didn't know. She continued her meat, but at a much slower rate. OK, this was scary.

_Right now it feels like the end world_

_All your battles are lost_

_You've been cheated, mistreated_

_Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer_

_Hold on a little bit longer_

_Trust me, you'll see_

_You'll be so much stronger_

_(You'll be so much stronger)_

After everything the iCarly gang went through was there no peace? Sam and Freddie still fought (to a lesser degree), Carly got guys, both Sam and Carly kissed Freddie, they both fought each other, and it seemed that thing could get worse. Why the last time they tried to Webicon, they were held captive. It seemed as if people were constantly taking advantage of them (ahem, Psycho and Neat-Super-Nerd-Freak aka Nora and Nevel), super fans, everything. Sam was going to explode, but something told her to hold her ground. After all the fights they made it through. Maybe they are strong.

_It's only temporary, but it feels like you're stuck_

_Like no wishing well could ever change your luck_

_They say when door closes, another opens up_

_And you walk right through_

_Yeah you know what to do _

What did that mean? It didn't come to her right away. Suddenly, her food did seem so appetizing- again, gasp!- any more. The fights didn't last forever, but it ruined their friendship. Sam knew her life was a piece of chiz, but no matter how many times she wished for it to change, it didn't. Sam saw a lot opportunities ahead, but many of them closed. There were times were she had to apologize to Freddie. Once when he left iCarly and the other when was being teased by people because he hadn't his first kiss. Sam still remembered what Carly asked that day she found out: " 'Was it fun?' 'Fun?' 'Yeah, you know- did you like it?'" That question was never answered. But someday she would tell the answer to Carly and more importantly Freddie. Just today is that day, but when that day comes she'll be ready. She'll know what to do.

_Right now it feels like the end world_

_All your battles are lost_

_You've been cheated, mistreated_

_Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer_

_Hold on a little bit longer_

_Trust me, you'll see_

_You'll be so much stronger_

_(You'll be so much stronger)_

Sam felt it, she had that tiny spark of hope that could help her- No! She wasn't going to that. She simply wasn't ready. How could she tell? She sat there dumbfounded, her food hanging limply in her hand and the Fat Cake was barely at her mouth when she thought of this. Oh, God no! She would not tell, then the next verse made her think differently. Very differently.

_You might have to bend, but you're going to break_

_Wipe the tears from your eyes and the fear off your face_

_You know deep down inside you've got what it takes_

Sam knew that she would to break the barriers, but she was going to remain tall. She couldn't sit there thinking about how Carly got most of the attention, but take action. She had to get rid of the fear and sadness and do what she can to get what she wants. After she's a Puckett and Pucketts always get what they want. The music slowed down for only a second and sped up and came to a close.

_Right now it feels like the end world_

_All your battles are lost_

_You've been cheated, mistreated_

_Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer_

_Hold on a little bit longer_

_Trust me, you'll see_

_You'll be so much stronger_

_(You'll be so much stronger)_

_You'll be so much stronger..._

The music ended with the last sound of a drum. Sam shout up straight, as she had been tasered (well she has been tasered, let's save that for another time) and realized that she has what she needed the whole time. Sam now knew she had the strength all long. Maybe, just maybe her and the rest of the iCarly gang had the strength, but today they got a little bit more stronger.

* * *

**A/N: Done! That was definitely fun. It was interesting. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll shut up and let you click that nice blue button at the bottom and guess what it changes color when you click it. Go on, click it. Review, C.C., and flamers are welcome.**

**~Son of Lord Zeus**


End file.
